Cosas del destino
by Heroe Oscuro
Summary: Hay cosas que están entrelazadas con tu destino y otras que pasan sin estar en el, que podrán cambiar todo, como conocer a alguien. Primera historia.
1. Chapter 1

Esta es mi primera historia así que no se mucho, espero que les guste mi historia.

Sin más preámbulos vamos a la historia.

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la compañía Riot

Capítulo 1: Un pequeño yordle.

Bandlet, un lugar en donde nacen los héroes, un lugar lleno de gente con mucha esperanza. Aquí vivía un yordle, que era ágil, fuerte y muy rápido. Él se llamaba teemo.

Teemo: Corre, corre, ahh!

¿?: No te vas a escapar otra vez!

Teemo: Ja, eso es lo que siempre dicen /dijo con tono burlón/

Guardia: Tras él, RAPIDO!

Guardia 2 y 3: Si jefe.

En eso los guardias saltan para agarrarlo, pero Teemo ya no estaba ahí sino arriba de una azotea.

Teemo: Demasiado lentos. /volviéndose a burlar/ Se ahorrarían mucho trabajo si no me persiguieran por tomar mi desayuno.

En eso le lanzan una lanza que si no lo hubiera visto hubiera dado en el blanco.

Teemo: Van mejorando, pero /en ese momento desaparece/

Guardias: Pero qué?

Teemo: ¿Qué, sorprendidos?

Guardia. Eso es nuevo (que chico tan raro)

Y así escapo como todos los días y decidió salir de la ciudad, para encontrarse con algo que cambiara su destino.

¿?: Héy, tu chico /toce/

Teemo: Uh, quien eres (su cuerpo parece de hielo)

%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%- %-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-

Este es el primer capitula de esta historia, acepto criticas, quejas, tomatazos, reviews positivos y negativos.

PD: Recuerden que es mi primera historia.


	2. Chapter 2

A los que me están leyendo gracias por tomarse la molestia de leerme y sin más preámbulos vamos con el capítulo 2.

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la compañía Riot.

Capítulo 2: héroe de la diosa.

Teemo: ¿Quién es usted?

¿?: Para saber quién soy, primero tienes que pasar la prueba sagrada. /toce/

Teemo: La prueba que?

¿?: Solo así podre confiar en ti.

Teemo: Y cuál es?

¿?: Trata de correr hacia ese acantilado.

Teemo: que QUE?

¿?: Ten fe en ti mismo.

Teemo: Bueno, que tengo que perder en este mundo.

¿?: Mucho más de lo que crees.

Eso dejo pensando a él joven yordle, y al fin decidió lanzarse al vacío.

Teemo: (Voy a morir, voy a morir, voy a morir)

Para su sorpresa, al final de la caída era el principio de otro mundo.

Teemo: Pero que rayos pasa.

(M/T= Mente de Teemo)

M/T: Ven y te diré que es lo que pasa

Y así fue con el personaje misterioso.

¿?: Me llamo Lissandra y soy la diosa del hielo.

(N/A=Notas de Autor: ya sé que no es una diosa pero aquí si lo es, ¿Por qué? porque yo lo digo)

Teemo: Oh… esto me llevara tiempo procesarlo en mi cerebro (¿es una Diosa? y ¿en el precipicio hay un mundo diferente?)

Lissandra: Ya acabaste porque te diré que tú eres el elegido para salvarme y a los 2 mundos.

Teemo: Ay dios. /se desmaya/

-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-% -%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%

**Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo. No sé cada cuando vaya a actualizar y dejen sus opiniones. **

**Chiste corto:**

**Habia una vez un pajarito que se llamaba cuento,**

**Se calló y se murió y se acabó el cuento. FIN.**


	3. Chapter 3

Lo siento por el retraso pero los exámenes no me dejan, y bueno, ya saben que si no subo rápido es por eso. Bueno y vamos con el capítulo.

Disclaimer: estos personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la compañía Riot.

Capítulo 3: En camino a el nuevo mundo.

(N/A: De ahora en adelante hablare en primea persona, porque se mi hace más fácil)

Desperté en una habitación con un toque rustico y ahí encontré a un lado mío a alguien que ya lo reconocía

¿?: Por fin despiertas, viejo amigo /con un gesto alegre como siempre/

Teemo: Vaya, tiempo sin verte, Ziggs.

Ziggs: qué demonios hacías en ese lugar.

En eso empecé a recordar todo y en mi mente escuche la voz de Lissandra.

MT: Ven aquí si quieres afrontar tu destino, o quédate con tu amigo tienes un día.

En eso mi amigo con mucha gracia me aventó una bomba de humo para que regresara de mis pensamientos. Claro que no me enfade pero olía demasiado fuerte tanto que tuve que salir de la casa.

Teemo: Veo que no has cambiado nada.

Ziggs: Que te pudo decir.

Me acuerdo como nos conocimos, fue una tarde lluviosa, trataba de escapar de los guardia como siempre solo que hubo un pequeño percance, no me fije que delante de mi había un callejón sin salida. Pensé que sería mi fin, per una bomba de humo llego del techo de una casa la cual exploto al instante y saco muchos escombro que hirieron a algunos guardias, después de 3 segundos la bomba explotó y todos salen corriendo después no pude ver nada y sentí que alguien me jalaba y ahí lo vi, el me salvo la vida.

Teemo: Bueno ya me voy, tengo asuntos pendientes.

Ziggs: Bueno pero vas a necesitar esto /dijo mostrándome una bomba de humo/ la necesitaras.

Teemo: Gracias /dije marchándome/

Me dirigí hacia donde había encontrado a Lissandra quien seguía ahí

Teemo: Bueno, a donde vamos

Lissandra: vamos hacia la otra dimensión, después trataremos de subir a el cielo y agarraremos la llave que abre mi astillo, pero solo tenemos 25 días.

Teemo: Bueno en marcha.

-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-% -%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-

Bueno eso es todo, ya saben comenten y no se desesperen si no subo capitulo, y hasta la próxima.


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno he aquí otro episodio, quería comentarles a los que lean mis historias que tengo otra historia en donde yo les aviso lo que pasa, bueno eso y más. También quería preguntarles que les parece que haga una historia para los que les gusta Minecraft y StarFox. Comenten.

Capítulo 4: el viaje empieza (otra vez)

Saltamos al vacío pero esta vez hubo un percance, que esta vez al ir a la otra dimensión ya nos esperaban.

-Ya nos están esperando, que hacemos- grite con tono de preocupación.

-Sujétate de mí- me dijo tomándome de los brazos, yo serré mis ojos y en eso empezamos a brillar y en unos segundos desaparecimos. Abrí mis ojos y estábamos en un lugar muy raro, había plantas que iban de horizontal a vertical de algunas rocas, también me fije que estábamos enfrente de una planta gigante, la cual llegaba hasta el cielo.

-Aquí es, la puerta al cielo, la cual solo se abre con el toque del rey de los cielos- dijo indiferente.

-Y donde está el rey- le pregunte

-Muerto, lo mataron hace 5 días, antes de que yo fuera desterrada por el ente maligno- me respondió recordando.

-Entonces como vamos a entrar-le dije con confusión.

-Tendremos que subir por cada rama para poder llegar a la cima- dijo con un poco de cansancio ya que la teleportación la había dejado cansada.

-En ese caso…- no pude terminar ya que fui interrumpido por un ruido estremecedor.

-Ten cuidado, un gigante cuida la llave de mi castillo-

Al escuchar eso me aterre un poco por lo que me acababa de decir. Empezamos a trepar y después de unos minutos llegaron a la cima, la cual obviamente estaba llena de nubes y a lo lejos se podía ver un rayo de luz que iluminaba un altar en el que se veía una llave.

-Voy por ella- dije saliendo corriendo hasta ahí, la tome y en eso el altar empezó a bajar haciendo que se escuchara algo en el horizonte, lo que era un sonido aturdidor se convirtió en una bestia gigante.

-Hay que salir de aquí- dije corriendo directo a la planta la cual empezaba a quemarse por una extraña razón.

Y de milagro alcanzamos a llegar a la planta, lo difícil fue bajar ya que había demasiada presión. Cuando llegamos al suelo se incendió toda la planta y el gigante callo de cabeza quedando muerto.

-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-% -%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-

Bueno aquí queda el capítulo, ya estuve pensando y tal vez la suba.


End file.
